


Red Lips

by ComputerAI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerAI/pseuds/ComputerAI
Summary: With everything that is happening around the world. A group of men were tasked to searched one of the best scientist in the country, Hinata Yosuke. But what if he isn’t the only one they’ll find.Follow the Special Forces of the Country, as they search high and low for their target and find themselves be targeted as well and be save by a small chubby-cheek boy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 51
Kudos: 299





	1. A new Story

A new story that I will be making a long or not with my other story.

I have been imagining this plot for a lot of times that I just can't help but post it. Before I forgot about it.

Hope you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 1

A loud booming sound, rumbles and cracks coming from the sky. Added with the sound of the rain that is falling heavily.

A shoeless person can be seen putting someone down someone on the floor and tying a rope on the ceiling. The person is a male who seems to be tying the rope around his neck and holding a knife on his right hand. He is wearing a bloodied white shirt, black trousers, and a bloodied lab coat. Head covered in orange curls and face in a beard. Inside the room has a table, a chair, and a bookshelf. One of the books on the shelf is the knob for the secret door, a secret door that leads to his lab. A Lab where all his research and experiments for the last 20 years can be seen. Research that no one would give time to listen to him explain about it, and experiments that some would call it Madness or Magnifico. A boy with the same orange curls can be seen laying on the floor, covered in a thick blanket, unconscious but alive.

The person tying its neck is Hinata Yosuke, a 45 years old man who was known as 'Mad Man'. A scientist that is respected by some and hated by many. A man filled with visons for what the future he wants it to be. A man who made a lot of experiments that some would find it 'Incredible and Amazing, and some would find it 'Crazy and Destructible'. Hence, the name 'Mad Man'. With every crazy thing he did, no one tried to stop him for he contributes a lot to the country.

The research of not only getting energy from the sun, wind, and water but also the moon. Crazy, yes, but it was proven that it can be a great help even if the energy isn't that strong compare to those three. He created an A.I. that can act like a real-life person and can handle all computer-related works, can have a long conversation with anyone even in other languages, can help you find anyone around the country. He once created a mixture of cement, which is so hard that it was used to make big boulders to prevent tsunami's from passing through towards the city, that no earthquake can make a building break and collapse that easily. He's one of the key people or the main reason for the cure that was made for the virus back in year 3xxx, which affected the animals and plants. The country was affected greatly at that time, for it was hard to find meat and vegetables that were not infected, pets that died from it making many owners grieve for them. He created many experiments in Medicine, Plants. Even other organisms that no one could think of trying. He also shared some of his research, writings, and prototypes in weaponry to the government, which has been recognized by the UN. Countries like America, Russia, England and many more would pay big to have some of the weapons made from his.

His name became famous worldwide, many seek him for good and also for bad. That is why he was under the protection of the government and the military. He was near to his peak but it all came crashing down when his last research and experiment were trashed.

Null was the name of his experiment and research. The research that he found in one of his travels in South-east Asia. He found writings that consist of a person that once tried to experiment a medicine to themselves in curing a deadly disease that spread in 20xx. The person was infected and made themselves to be their guinea pig and when the medicine worked, it saves many. What other things were written in the paper, Hinata Yosuke tried to follow it and added some of it. The research does not have a name, thus he called it 'Null' or 'Zero'.

What he forgot to mention is how the medicine is not just any medicine, the medicine has parasite with it and would latch to someone, whose blood is compatible with it or it finds them healthy. A parasite that only eats and destroys bad cells and other diseases that would be a threat inside the human body. The bad thing from the 'Null', if the medicine was injected to someone who wasn't confirmed healthy first and the parasite did not find if compatible with them. The parasite would be the one to kill you. And that's what happened on the day of his presentation.

The person that Hinata Yosuke took care of to the point that all vitals and health records will appear healthy and has 99.9% compatibility with the medicine and the parasite, died immediately when the medicine did not seem to work on them. Chaos and Confusion are what some could say that happened on that day. They saw how the person spasm then became a full-blown seizure, then both eyes, ears, their nose, and their mouth has blood coming out from those. Then after a few minutes, the person stopped moving and all was quiet. The noise that can be heard was the sound of a flat line coming from the monitor near the machines connected to the person.

The person died and chaos came back. Hinata Yosuke tried to explain how it shouldn't have happened but no one listened. They immediately voted the research and experiment to be brought down. All the things that were inside his lab that was used to create the medicine to be swept clean.

Hinata Yosuke was devastated, five years of research for the 'Null' was taken out from his lab in the facility. He could not believe what just happened and when he found out the truth of what transpired the failed experiment, he left the facility and never to be heard or seen again. Some rejoiced but some know that they lost a big fish.

What no one knows, he only left his location to one person and his name is, Dr. Yamada. His professor and uncle-figure ever since he was still in university. Dr. Yamada was aware of this 'Null' and fully supported him once he found out what is the benefits of the medicine. He was also shocked when the person they both took care, died. He was also the one who found the whole truth of that sudden death of that person but Yosuke would never go back anymore to clean his name.

Now, a year later the government and military are in search of Hinata Yosuke. Due to an outbreak of a virus that spread throughout the world two months ago, when some scientist who was present at the presentation found one tube of the medicine Hinata Yosuke made a year ago that was not destroyed in the cleanup, brought it back in their country and tried to study on it and experimenting. By doing it, they created their version that has more and wrong components than the one Hinata Yosuke made.

When they injected it in one of the lab mice that were sick, it also spasms at first but a minute or two it seems to be alright and can now walk properly like it did not just come from sickness. They assumed that Hinata Yosuke's experiment wasn't good enough. They were so happy with their findings that they immediately requested to be able to showcase their version of 'Null' they called 'One', and not noticing the sudden change of the mouse.

When the date of the presentation arrives, they too have someone that will be injected with their 'one'. Three sick people that cannot afford to pay their medical bills, they were laid down in separate hospital trolley bed. They are connected to machines to read their vital signs. All pale, thin and sickly. When they received the 'go' signal, they presented their work, stating their version of Hinata Yosuke's work. This made others interested, some worried and some bored, assuming that it be a flop like last time.

They saw the men inject their 'One' to the three people and as expected they spasm, then a seizure a flat light. The people one by one stood up to leave, seeing that this might end just like Hinata's work. Then a sudden spike was heard, and another one, and another one. Three sick people can be seen waking up and now breathing properly. One of them, a man that cannot walk anymore was able to feel his legs and feet. When he was assisted to stand up, he was able to do it, he immediately rejoiced and said his thanks. The other one, a man also shouted and when they saw what he was looking for, they saw his right arm growing slowly. This made everyone inside the room more focused on the event happening right in front of them. The arm is still growing but you can see little studs on the end where they assumed the hand and fingers will be.

Everyone and even the Doctors of 'one' were amazed. They weren't aware that it could help grow back a limb. They were so focused on the two men that the last person, a man was left sitting on his bed. When some noticed him, they asked the doctors about it, they checked his vitals and when one of them came forward to check his temperature. The man raises his head and what they saw is something alarming. The man's eyes were wide open and red like the veins would pop up any second, blood flowing down from it, his nose seems to be bleeding but instead of red, it's green and black. Black veins appearing on his face, neck and other parts of his body that wasn't covered. He was releasing a lot of salivae and there was a black and green also came out.

Before the doctor could getaway, it's hand struck out and took hold of the doctor's arm and brought it towards its mouth. It opened it's mouth so big and took a big bite off from the limb. The doctor was screaming from pain and for help, trying to pull his arm away. Some military personnel that was stationed to watch over the important people inside, took out their guns and aimed at the man. It releases the arm but the doctor was bleeding hard which was automatically assisted by one of his colleagues.

Then a shout came from the side, a woman is shouting when her boss was jumped down by one of the patients who's arm grew back earlier but instead of one, another arm grew also, splitting from the first arm. The face was the same as the patient who took a bit from the arm, eyes, mouth, and nose bleeding; red, black and green, face filled with dark veins showing. Everyone is now on panic, then they saw the last patient that was able to stand up took a big chunk from the other doctor's neck. Then the doctor that was bitten first can now be seen biting another doctor.

Everyone immediately run towards the door, one of the VIPs from xxxA country, slammed face down on the floor when something took hold of his ankle. He saw the patient that was gunned down earlier still alive and now just took a bite on his leg. His security gunned down the patient but it is still alive, he was helped in coming out from the premises and towards the car.

Inside the car, he can see everyone getting jump down by those people that seem to be bitten so badly that some have their neck bitten off, big. Everyone that does not belong in that country requested an immediate flight to get out of here. Not knowing that small or big, once bitten you'll be the same and that's what happened for one of the staff of the VIP from xxxE country, that was bitten on their hand for defending their face and neck. Inside the plane, they were last seen coming in, in one of the bathrooms. When 10 minutes left before landing, everyone was requested to go back to their seats. When the stall is occupied, a steward tried to call all out to the person inside but doesn't seem to answer.

When they forcefully opened it, it came out was the staff that has been missing since the departure from the country they came from. They also look like those monsters that were biting everyone and are now biting everyone inside the plane.

The captains inside the cockpit were alarmed and concern about what is happening outside. They tried to call some stewards through the phone but no one answers. So, one of them decided to check it out but then the door was banged hard, hearing a shout for help. Due to rules, they have to check first through the cam outside who is it and what they saw is one of the stewards being eaten by many monsters and now their door is being tried to put it out or down.

Once they reach and landed, they did not park properly and choose to go out in a secret exit on the floor. People who work at the airport runway were confused with this when the saw the captains running so fast towards the airport. Then the windows in the plane were broken and came down on the ground like a sack of potatoes were the monsters. Everyone outside and near the plane did not move immediately not until they saw a very fast monster leap out from the window and landed on one of the captains. It took a big bite on the head and that's when the people tried to get away when they saw those people who fell down, stood up and acted like those monsters.

All people who were at the presentation that was bitten, small or big is now bringing chaos on their own countries. Thinking that they can still be helped if they can be brought to immediate medical attention. In just 24 hours, their countries are now filled with monsters which will be called 'Ones'.

That is the reason why the xxxJ country is calling out its soldiers and special forces to find Hinata Yosuke. After finding his notes that were shared by Dr. Yamada to prove and to show what the 'Null' was supposed to be and the truth behind the failed experiment a year ago. Dr. Yamada knows that Yosuke wishes that his location be kept but with the crisis happening to their country and around the world, he needs him. No. Everyone needs Hinata Yosuke. They just hope that they would be able to find him sooner.


	3. Chapter 2

Soldiers can be seen running and preparing inside one of xxxJ Country's Military Bases. Some carrying boxes, some preparing the weapons - guns, magazines, bombs, masks, and other things, some are delivering papers, some preparing the medkit, and some preparing for packets of foods.

A 69-year-old man with short gray-white hair and a tiny beard at the bottom of his chin, eyes small and brown that has seen a lot of wars and deaths. Wearing a dark green shirt, tucked-in in dark green cargo pants, and brown boots. Badges littered in his left chest, showing how high his position is in the military - General of the Army. Despite his age, he appears to be well-built and strong.

He walks along with three people. Two who are also like him but with fewer badges than him but still high in ranks - captain, and one man in a white coat. They entered a building with soldiers guarding every door in and out of the building. They rode an elevator and clicking the B3 button, bringing them down, once the door opened two soldiers will be seen first. They saluted the four people, which they received back also.

The four people reach their destination, a silver bullet-proof door with a machine on the side that would need someone's thumbmark or identification number to enter. The high ranking person entered his number. Four people went inside the room when the door opened, and inside the room is filled with men. Men, sitting, talking with one another and some tried to make them stop talking.

When they saw who entered they immediately keep quiet and sat down. Some sat properly, some sat in a relaxed, and some like they don't want to be in the room. Four people went up to a podium, the General of Army went near the microphone.

"Good day, Men"; he greeted. "and Women"; he added once he saw few ladies in the room.

"Today, you are called for something that will require your skills and knowledge in this mission"; he looked at them. "I know you are aware of what is happening right now outside the base and I know you have your friends and families out there. I won't sugar coat this because I know how fucking annoying it is to hear someone talk shit. Right now, the country, No. The world is filled with those hideous monsters that were bitten by those people who came from xxxC country. I won't say that maybe anyone you know is still alive because no one has ever been left alive once they encounter those monsters."

He took a breath and watch the reactions of the people in front of him. He can see sadness, pain, denial, acceptance and indifferent.

"Your mission will be discussed by Captain Ukai Keishin, he will share everything that is to know about it"; he opens his right palm towards the person in a white coat. "Dr. Yamada will be also explaining some that will only stay inside this room and between you. Understood!?"; he exclaimed, which was replied with a loud 'Sir. Yes, Sir'.

Ukai Ikkei smiled a little and left along with the other captain, he bowed towards the mean and women before he exited the room.

Once the door closes, Captain Ukai Keishin clicks his tongue 'tsk'. He faces the men and women and said in a loud voice; "Alright! as the shity old man said I will discussing your mission", he took a remote control from the side of the room and click some button. A projector came out from the ceiling and turn on, showing something on the white wall where the projector is projecting something.

Ukai came back in the podium and started talking, "As you can see on the screen, This man is Dr. Hinata Yosuke. A former scientist and not just any scientist, but the well known Mad-Man. Does any of you know him?"; He asked and can see most of them raise their hands, but he can also see some of them are aware of the person but was too lazy to raise their hands. 'Fucking brats'; he thought.

" Dr. Yamada will explain first everything about Hinata Yosuke before I give the mission and you brats better listen"; Ukai left the podium and was replaced by the man in a white coat.

"Hello everyone, I'm Yamada Ichiro. I'm one of the scientists in the facility and the one who is knowledgable about Hinata Yosuke. Hinata Yosuke once discovered something in one of his travels and with it, he created something that will be a great help to all humankind. A year ago Yosuke-kun created a serum that is called 'Null'. The Null..."; Dr. Yamada explained to them when Yosuke found the experiments, how he experimented on it and added some component, how he perfected it, how it could be a great help, and how it killed their person.

"One of the scientists named Dr. Jones, is one of the well-known scientists and wanted to be part of the research and reached out a partnership to Yosuke. He thought that if he will be part of the project, he can be recognized more by many. His works and research can be seen in a lot of well-known people, like Yosuke. Not only in our country but in other countries too. He can also see what other research Yosuke has and maybe have it to himself. 

But Yosuke declined his offer, not because he doesn't want someone as part of the team, but because he saw how bad Dr. Jones is when he is partnered in any projects. He doesn't do the percentage of work he should do but assign half of it to others. Dr. Jones will receive more credits than the others.

Dr. Jones was angry and humiliated when he was declined in front of the other people in the facility. He plotted to destroy his project and that's what happened on the day of Yosuke's presentation. Before it started, He gave the person - who will be injected, with water. Water that is contaminated with a virus that is curable but not acceptable for the 'Null'.

Like I said before the 'null' can be shared by other people, it needs a healthy host but because the 'null' was injected to the person who has a virus from the water. It killed them"; Dr. Yamada sighed a little and people can see how it also affected him.

Dr. Yamada coughed and continued; "The blood of the person who is accepted by the 'null', will be the base of the medicine. Yosuke will extract a little blood from them and use it to create the medicine, a medicine that can heal sickness and stop the spreading of any virus, it can also stop the spreading of any cancer and destroy it. 

Confusing and unbelievable, I know but only Yosuke knows how to do it. It was to be the greatest thing he has ever made, a project that will bring a name to our country. That is why I need someone to find and bring back Hinata Yosuke in the facility. I have sent a lot of messages to him about the issue but no messages have been opened since the last message we have from one another, and that was a week before the 'One' spreads around the world".

Captain Ukai, came back in the podium, "And that's where you guys come in. As the special forces of the country, you will be sent out and will extract the 'Mad Man'..."; before he could continue, an arm was raised and he can see that it was 'Satori Tendō'. Tendō has spiky, bright red hair, with eyebrows of a corresponding color. He also has large, downturned eyes giving him a sleepy-looking expression. His pupils are small and dark red, while the ends of his mouth curve into a slight smile. He is part of the Shiratorizawa Group, one of the groups in the Special Forces. "Yes, Satori?"; called out Ukai.

Satori Tendo put his arm down and did not stand up, he stayed sitting and said; "You said that we need the guy but didn't your old man just told us earlier that we should expect that everyone outside the base is a goner. So, how sure are you that this Hinata dude is still breathing?". 'The dude has a good question though', thought Ukai. He side glance Dr. Yamada and it seems that the old guy has an answer for it.

"The place Hinata Yosuke is right now is behind the Blackwood Mountain. The place is so far from any city that no other people than the residence is there and all houses are too far from each other that it would take half an hour to reach your neighbors. His house is hard to find as long as you don't find the shrine first. Once you find it, follow the path that is behind the shrine and it will lead you to a lake. His house is near it. If I could only come with you then I could help find it easily but unfortunately, I'm being asked to prepare everything that Hinata Yosuke might need and try making the same experiment that he did for 'Null'"; Dr. Yamada explained.

Ukai coughed to have their attention back to him, "From what I know about this 'Mad Man', he is also a paranoid person that he once hid his house in 'Miyagi Prefecture' under some boulders. It was well hidden that it was hard for some Military men - that needed him, to find his place since the trees around the boulder hides it more. So, expect the unexpected once you reach his place. It has been a year, so he might have hidden his house again".

Ukai took out a folded paper from his pocket and opened it. "Listen up!"; he exclaimed. "You guys will be together with this. You will be dropped at the end of TxxS Highway, which is the one nearer to the road that will lead outside the mountain. Group Nekoma will be the first one to move out and find the entrance of the mountain, with your abilities to find any hidden roads or the easy way with your gadgets. You will be joined by Shiratorizawa along with Datte to add defense and to attack any 'one'. Leaders will be Kuroo Tetsurō from Nekoma, (Tall and lean with broad shoulders, well-built arms, and a muscular frame. He has narrowed-eyes and hazel colored cat-like pupils that make him appear sly and intimidating. Black hair is naturally messy and spikes upwards due to his bed head. He also has a fringe on his right side that partially covers his right eye), Kaname Moniwa from Datte, (has a considerably small build. He has short curly black hair, thick eyebrows and wide eyes with small black cat-like pupils), and Wakatoshi Ushijima from Shiratorizawa, (He has dark olive-brown hair and matching dark olive eyes. Ushijima usually has a stoic expression on his face and often appears rather intimidating. He has a large, muscular yet lean build and is fairly tall)"; the two groups mentions moved on the other side of the room towards the Nekoma.

"Next. Karasuno which will be lead by Daichi Sawamura, (has short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He is not particularly tall among some people but possesses a large build which most of the time Daichi believes he is being called fat), will also tag along with them for added defense and will help cover them. You guys will be the defense of the defense. You will also attack any 'ones'. Just make sure you will add cover for them."; Ukai faces them to see the faces of the leaders, he went back to look at the paper.

"Fukurodani, lead by Bokuto Kōtarō, (has round, golden-colored eyes and spiky white-grey hair with black streaks. His physical appearance is muscular). They will be teamed up with Seijoh, you guys will be the eyes. These two groups are known to be good at sniping jobs. You will place yourselves a little far from the other groups to exterminate before some of them reach the groups. Seijoh, are also good at stealth and can move faster, so some of you will assist the Nekoma. You will be lead by Oikawa Tōru, (has dark brown hair that is swept outwards and eyes of the corresponding color. Oikawa is an attractive man and has a fairly decent height, standing just over six feet)". When Ukai faces the last two teams he mentioned, he saw that 'Seijoh' seems to lack one member which was supposed to be the leader.

All of them can see that Oikawa isn't present and might have not been inside the room since the very beginning. No wonder it was a little quiet. Ukai face-palm along with Iwaizumi Hajime, (has dark, spiked-up hair and slightly thicker than average eyebrows and eyes are olive green. A muscular man with a height of 5' 10), both know that the idiot is up to no good right now. "Goddammit!"; irritatingly said by Ukai. "You, you, and you"; pointed Ukai towards Iwaizumi and two other Seijoh men, "Bring him here right now, immediately. I don't fucking care if he is having a shit or even if he's in the middle of an orgasm! Bring him in"; The three men left with Iwaizumi cracking his knuckles. 

'Rest in Fucking Pieces, Oikawa'; thought by most of the special forces. Ukai rubbed his face and took a sit in one of the available chairs. 'Fucking brats. I'm also in need of a fuck but I have to come here and be the one to explain this'; he thought. He sighed a big one and continued the meeting; "Women are to be held back in the Base", he immediately raises his palm to stop one of the women from saying anything. "You are to stay here not because you aren't needed but because you will be the one who will handle the communications between them and the base. You will be the GPS too".

After explaining everything about the mission, Ukai sent them back to their quarters to prepare for the mission. Dr. Yamada left any moment and informed Ukai that he will take something that the men might need. Ukai nodded and stayed back in the room, sitting and waiting for that damn, Oikawa. 'Yosuke, you asshole. You better be breathing still, once they found you'; Ukai thought. Pulling out one of the silver necklaces he has around his neck, a small rectangular pendant opened and inside has a picture. 

A picture of him, his shitty grandpa, and Yosuke. 'I can't believe you were just there all this time'. Ukai closes the pendant and leans his head back, looking up the ceiling and then closes his eyes. Remembering how shocked he was when he found out about the failed presentation and how hurt he was when he found out that the idiot left the city and never once contacted him. "Fucker"; he voiced out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at the military ranks and positions in the field, I just guessed or search the google what was the most highest rank. If you find it wrong, I'm very sorry.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter and enjoy. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Water falling from the shower on top of the two bodies moving in tandem. Grunts, moans, whimper, and the sound of a slap from the skin to skin. A man, with dark brown hair, bangs swept-back, naked as the day he was born along with the person he is pounding into, that is facing the wall. Taking hold of the hips of the guy, with black hair and tan skin, while thrusting hard and fast.

Both know they're on the edge of that blissful feeling they both wanted, just a little bit more. Thrusting in, out, one...two...three...

Then the tan skin guy, cummed on the wall, moaning a little loud. Then he can feel the cum that was released inside of his ass, so warm and so many. The brown-haired guy slowly pulled his dick out, knowing that the guy in front of him is still sensitive and just as he thought, they whimpered once he removed his dick.

Seeing his load, coming out from the hole made him horny once again. He was so pent up for the last two weeks, that his hands weren't enough anymore. He saw the soldier that he has been seeing a lot lately inside the base, looking at him with eyes filled with want and desire. He intentionally took a shower on the day he knows the guy would take, (more like asking someone who is the in the same platoon with the guy about the shower timings they have), which was today.

So, he entered the Shower Room, found the target, the target is aware of him, eye-fuck each other, waiting for other people to GTFO, alone together, Then Bam, Score. It has been a blissful 20 minutes of fucking and he wants to taste it again.

Now, he can see that the guy is half hard but that's no problem. A rub here and kiss there, another round will be soon finished and that's what he is doing now. Both hard and kissing, Oikawa was about to enter once more when a hard hit was sent to his head.

“Ouch!!!!!!”; exclaimed Oikawa painfully, rubbing his head that would later have a huge bump. When he turn around to give the person a piece of his mind, he was face by his best friend - whose face is red and a vein can be seen in his forehead.

Oikawa’s anger immediately deflated and became fear seeing how much angry Iwaizumi or his Iwa-chan right now. “Hehe. Iwa-chan, I wasn’t expecting anyone today”; lightly said Oikawa, reaching for his towel hanging on the hooks to cover his ‘King Junior’.

What he did not see it coming was the right hook from his Iwa-chan, knocking him out and he went down on the floor - UNCONSCIOUS. The black haired man made a “eek” and seeing the glare from his senior, he made a dash out of the shower room and might not be seen soon, or never.

Two men came in and saw what happened to Oikawa, one made a snicker and the other made a whistle.

“Damn. You gave it to him hard, Iwa-chan~”; teases the man with light pink hair name Hanamaki. Poking the unconscious brown haired man on the floor.

The other man who is taller than the other three, with black hair and properly trimmed thick eyebrows name Matsukawa, reach down and pulled Oikawa up. “Yeah, Iwa-chan~ you did not even let him enter just once”; he teases too.

Iwaizumi who is still pissed off with his idiotic leader, took hold of the other arm and place it around his neck, same with matsukawa and both drag the brown haired man put of the showers. Hanamaki, turn off the shower followed them back to their quarters.

A grunt and rustling of sheets can be heard, a man laying down on the bed is slowing opening his eyes. Blinking when the sudden light hit him, he slowly rose up and he can feel the pain coming from his head and left jaw.

Oikawa looks around and he can see he is in the quarters. He stood up from the bed and walk towards the door, rubbing his still sore jaw. Once he open the door he saw all special forces. Some are all geared up, some are gearing up, and some seems to take a quick nap - who knows when they will get some rest once more.

“Good to grace us with your presence Oikawa”; said Ukai Keishi, standing on a big stage with a big table filled with papers and maps.

Some look at Oikawa. Some snickers with the bruise he is sporting on his jaw, knowing how hard Iwaizumi’s punches are. Some nod towards him. Some just don’t care and continue what they were doing.

“Yeah, yeah, so what’s this all about that I have to be taken away from my sweet time~?”; asked Oikawa walking towards Ukai but not before getting a kick from behind by Non-other than Iwaizumi, who happens to just walks pass him when he heard what the idiot said.

“Ouch! Iwa-cha! It hurts~!”; shouted Oikawa rubbing his behind and most people laugh at him. Ukai just rolled his eyes and continued looking at the map, ‘Fucking brats’.

“I don’t care! Just go up there and listen what the mission is, shittikawa!”; kicking Oikawa from behind to make him move faster, or more like letting out his frustration with this idiotic best friend of his.

“So, whazzup Cap?”; saluted Oikawa improperly but Ukai just let it slide because he has too much on his plate. 

“Listen here Oikawa and listen properly. This is not just any mission that you just scoffs at it, understand?”; asked Ukai and seeing Oikawa nod and slowly getting serious, he explained to him what the mission will be.

Any moment now, Oikawa is gearing up. Once done, he walks towards to his team and stood up on the front, lined up, same with the other teams with their leaders in the front.

Ukai walks in front of them, watching everyone. “You already know the mission, you already know what to do, I expect everyone to work together. Watch, Look and Listen. Always remember those three. I pray for your safety and before I forgot, one bite small or big, you are as good as dead”; he frankly told them.

He saluted and when the men saluted back, Ukai gave them a hard stare and grins; “Kill some mother fucking “Ones” for us Boys!”.

The SO grins back, smirk, or just plain poker faced - and gave a loud “OHAA!”.

Each teams went to their own trucks, the leaders received some trackers from their Female SO who are also geared up despite staying at the base. Then again, they will be more busy once the Men will reach the end point of TxxS Highway.

One by one, their trucks move out and everyone in the base are praying for their safety and hope they’ll be able to come back.

Ukai, still on the ground watching the last truck out, pull out his necklace and open the pendant. Seeing the picture, “I just fucking hope you’re still alive Yosuke, I just fucking do. We need you.”; he thought then he closes the pendant and put it back inside his shirt.

Once the gates closes, he turn around and walks back inside along with the females. They got work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said wave 2 of Covid-19 is that those who were positive before and got healed will be infected once more. So what’s wave 3? Zombies? Haixt.


	5. Chapter 4

7 trucks can be seen traveling in the city, choosing the safest road the ladies provided to them through their headsets.

“So, this Hinata Yosuke dude just went on hiding after a failed presentation. He must be too depressed to continue”; Voiced out Satori Tendō who is chewing a gum while looking at the papers they got from Ukai.

“And he chooses the most hardest place to go to. Blackwood Mountain of all the places, why that?”; He complained.

“Well if you want to disappear, that place is the best pick. Not only does the residences there are old people but they choose to live far away from the others and from what I heard they don’t give a fuck whoever you are. So yeah, best place to hide”; replied Suga from the headset. Everyone can hear everything that was said and can answer back.

Oikawa who was reading the papers found something on it, “It says here, he is a married guy with two children. I didn’t know this and I’ve been his fan since I was still in Middle School. He must have hidden his info about his family to the public.”; shared Oikawa, flipping the paper to the next one to continue reading.

“And it says here that he prefers coffee with cream than black, he once dreamed of being an astronaut just to prove aliens are real, doesn’t like to work on sunday and monday because he don’t want to listen to morning meetings on those days, he once wanted to meet Obama but was denied because he was too crazy for him, he is also a black belt martial arts... The fuck, who is making this?!; asked Oikawa, a bit startled with the TMI of his idol’s private life.

“I guess that would be the old scientist who was with Ukai earlier, he seems to be well known about the dude”; answered Iwaizumi who is also sitting beside him, driving the truck. “He was the one who told us about Hinata Yosuke and the “null”.

“Problem ahead”; called out Kenji Futakuchi who is driving the truck of Date Group, whose truck is ahead from the others. “Roads block and ‘ones’ everywhere, under is a no-no with how high the water is.”

Daichi who is the driver for the Karasuno called Shimizu, one the Karasuno’s Special Forces and is now stuck in the base along with the others. “Any roads we could take other than this?”; he asked.

Shimizu immediately tried to find any available roads but there was none. ”Sorry Daichi, no other roads found other than this. If we have to take the MTxS Road it would take you guys three days before you reach Blackwood Mountain and we don't have enough time for it”; she explained.

Ukai who was behind the ladies took hold one of the headsets and asked about the problem. ”Date, just push them, I know you got yourself one crazy thing on your truck. If it attracts noise, you guys know what to do”; then he remove the headset and watch the other screens that is showing what was taken from the Special Forces’ Trucks’ Cameras.

“Understood”; replied the leader of Date. He pushed a button and something is raising on top of the truck and slowly moving towards the front.

Once placed, the front of the truck has now a big flat metal shield with spikes on it.

“Here we go!”; exclaimed Kenji, slowly moving the truck forward towards TxxS Highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1+1+1+1+1=5
> 
> :)
> 
> I’m bored.


	6. Chapter 5

Date’s truck came out first and rushes towards the TxxS Highway, hitting everything that is blocking the road.

Boom, crash, bam, vroom. Noises that really attracts the “ones” are now coming towards the truck from the other side of the highway.

Some limping, some tried to walk fast and some who is mutated - jump, but that’s no problem for the Special Forces. Behind the Date’s truck is The Aobajohsai following, hitting all the ones.

Date just continued making way for the others.

Bam, Crash, Wack, Boom, Vroom...

Once done, no more cars blocking the way and some ‘ones’ being pierced on the spikes, not that they cannot clean it up. The leader pushes a button and the spikes went in the shield and the pierced zombies was immediately knife down on their heads by the Date Men.

Aobajohsai stopped behind them, pulling their guns inside the truck and Oikawa called out to the other groups; “You can now cross Minna~ and you’re welcome~”. Iwaizumi who was listening beside him just rolled his eyes and too tired to pick up his shitty attitude.

One by one the other trucks move and entered the highway. In Fukurodani Truck, one Bokuto whose eyes are close and has a headphone on and listening music - curtesy of Akaashi who was pleaded by their team to make their Leader quiet for the whole ride, suddenly leap up from his seat with a very bright smile.

His team, waited and waited and waited, then Bokuto opened his mouth and he....

“~Highway run...into the midnight sun...wheels go round and round you’re on my mind~~~”

Everyone can hear the groans coming from the Fukurodani and some people in the other teams wants to turn off their headsets, unfortunately it isn’t allowed.

The Ladies just giggled and still continue doing their work, while Ukai just face palm and took a sit.

“Restless hearts~”; Bokuto shakes his hands that was in front of his chest. His teammates faces cannot be read anymore, if Akaashi was known for being a poker faced, well his more porkerer than before.

Then Bokuto raises his left foot on his chair and sang so loud; “They say that the road...ain’t no place to start a family...right down the line it’s been you and me”.

Everyone from the other team pulled their headsets away from their ear, same with the Ladies, and for the Fukurodani well, Akaashi “accidentally” hit the brakes. Making Bokuto wooble and looses his balance, sending him rolling towards the door. Good thing it was Lock.

“Akaashi!!”; called out Bokuto, rubbing his butt. “I was almost near the Chorus!”; he exclaimed.

Akaashi started the truck and went driving again, “Sorry Bokuto-san, there was a cat just passes by”; he lied.

“Oh. That would be awful if we accidentally hit the poor guy. Very well. So, are we there yet?”

“Almost Bokuto-san”

“How long?”

“8 minutes”

“Yes!!! Can’t wait for this mission to start!”; he said grinning, punching his left palm.

“Same, Bo. Same”; answered Kuroo from Nekoma group, who is fixing his own guns to carry.

“Right at you, Owl Boy”; Tendo answered too, still chewing his gum.

Some who were listening just smiled.

And when all trucks crossed over the TxxS highway, the Date started moving and looking for the entrance road going to the Blackwood Mountain.

While everyone was busy with their mission, they were unaware of being followed all this time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU ~ wooooot!?

Grenade goes boom

Silhouettes everywhere

Guns firing

Bullets flying

Name calling

And

Roar?

That’s what Kageyama can hear and see on his blurry eyes and bleeding right ear, after being thrown so far that he slammed on a tree, well that’s what he thought it was. A Tree.

The mission was slowly being achieve, after finding the lake and it all went down to flames when something appeared. And When some orange head kid just slammed down that thing.

Well, let’s go back on how it all really happened.

Shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Teaser?~ uwu
> 
> Everyone who will be able to read the story, is reading the story now and had read the story.
> 
> Thank you so much.
> 
> I will update this once I’m done typing and making sure my english will be understandable. Because let’s be real sometimes when, if I don’t use my Laptop with Grammarly app, I’m bad.
> 
> Like very bad.
> 
> That’s why thank you so much for all the Kudos, Kudos back a million times to you too Sweeties.
> 
> Take care with the Pandemic happening around the world, hope all my readers are healthy and safe.
> 
> Again, thank u so much for the kudos and also the comments ( help boost my confidence)
> 
> Love you


	8. Chapter 7

Grenade goes boom

Silhouettes everywhere

Guns firing

Bullets flying

Name calling

And

Roar?

That’s what Kageyama can hear and see on his blurry eyes and bleeding right ear, after being thrown so far that he slammed on a tree, well that’s what he thought it was. A Tree.

The mission was slowly being achieve, after finding the lake and it all went down to flames when something appeared. And When some orange head kid just slammed down that thing.

Well, let’s go back on how it all really happened.

Shall we?

\---------------

"So~"; sing song Oikawa, hiding in one of the bushes for cover along with Iwaizumi.

They got out from their vehicles once they reached the entrance to blackwood mountain but unfortunately the entrance was blocked by many trees, not that they can't remove it but after Kenma's input of "maybe there was a reason why the road was covered and besides we don't know what we may wake up with our big vehicles", everyone agreed to start walking from there on.

Leaving two people on each vehicle for lookout also.

"Iwa-chan, do you think he's still alive?"; asked Oikawa, slowly moving forward while being a lookout for the Nekomas.

"He better be"; inserted Konoha. "This guy is the key to our salvation. If this guy turns out dead, then those scientists better find a solution. They were the reason why this dude goes hiding".

Oikawa could hear the agreements from the others through the earpiece and he too agrees at it. Hinata-san is the only one who can help us and if he did turns out dead then this would be much bigger problem.

Once they reaches another entrace with a 'Welcome to Blackwood' signage. They made themselves more aware of their surroundings, now that the place seems to be super quiet.

They checked the houses that they passes by and it seems no one is living at it, like it has been abandoned for so long.

They followed the Nekomas since they are the ones who has the techies and the ones who can lead towards the shrine, Daichi suddenly noted the sudden leaves rustling on the trees despite not feeling any wind.

He motion on it to his team and made a signal to be quiet and watch out from the trees, everyone nodded and passed the message by hand signal to the other teams.

"Daichi" ; called out Shizume, one of their females. "We're getting a red dot from our side, but it would suddenly dissappear. Whatever it is, you guys watch over", she said.

This made everyone more and more alert and move faster. Then moments later, they reached the Shrine, the shrine that seems to be abandoned also and wasn't taken care of anymore.

It was stated that the lake was at the back of the shrine but the more they move forward the more the red dot is appearing from the Girl's Side but the problem is it would just disappear.

Once they reaches the lake, everyone hold their position and waited for anything that would appear from the trees. Listening to the girls telling them how close the dot to them already.

They waited, guns out and ready, breath in and out.

Then out came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did say that I need to make sure my writing is good before I post my work but there was something more important I need to focus and that is my health. 
> 
> I don't know why but before I got tested for covid when someone called the hospital and took some covid test on me and it appeared negative.
> 
> But ever since then, I've been losing weight to the point I'm getting near to skin and bones kind of body. Where I got scared a little. 
> 
> My appetite isn't the same anymore and I get bad and painful coughs with phlegm that didn't go away despite drinking the meds for those to go away, so 9th of july I went to a hospital and got myself blood testing and xray. It shows that my lungs isn't good because they found a possible PTB in me and I wasn't even anemic but I am positive wwith being one. They told me the meds for TB could only be bought on another hospital.
> 
> So the next day, 10th of july I went to that hospital where I can buy my meds and got myself kidnapped by the nurse after all the test they did to me once more.
> 
> And here I am, 1 month and 1 wk now in the hospital being admitted. I got myself in a covid testing again, getting swabbed 3 times and end up negative, thank God. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I was positive for PTB and have to stay in the hospital, because I could infect anyone with my cough.
> 
> I don't even have anything with me other than my bag I bought and phones. Because after all the test they had me taken, the nurse who was with me just wheeled me towards the emergency room for covid first on my first swab and once negative they transferred me to another emergency room to start my treatment for PTB and on 13th I got transferred to wards and still continuing the treatment.
> 
> And here I am still in the hospital, still coughing with phlegm and joint pains and bored as hell. Can't even make myself post my works even if it was just a short one.
> 
> That is why I may not post as much as possible because my focus right now is my health. I need to bring back the old me, whose imagination and fantasy world is more active than now. The me right now is awful if I must say. Haha
> 
> That is why you my Tamoto Potats should take care of yourselves. Always drink plenty of water and eat proper meals. It seems covid isn't the only thing that is dangerous this time around since TB is airborne and can infect anyone with your cough. You can't even sing because it could also infect someone else. Each time I cough my chest and back hurts as hell like I got my back dislocate.
> 
> Anyway, take care guys. Sorry again for not being able to upload immediately and if the chapter sucks.
> 
> Kudos to you for still waiting for my update and for reading my works.
> 
> Luvyah.


	9. Chapter 8

Then out came...

"A monkey"; Ryuu flatly said.

In front of them is a small monkey holding what seems to be a green mango.

It was looking at them while rolling the mango on the ground, and pounding it. It was trying to crack the mango open from the way it was slapping it on the stony ground. 

Some were at awe with how cute it is, and some tried to call it.

Daichi scratches the back of his head and lowered his gun, "at least it wasn't some flesh eating..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, a huge greyish hand came out from the trees grabbing the small monkey back to the forest.

Shocking and startling them, eyes goes wide and wasn't able to move to get or save the monkey. 

A very scared and painful noise coming from the small monkey can be heard and when some of them tried to save it, a hideous face came out from the trees and was chewing, what seems to be the small monkey from the tail that was hanging out of it's mouth. 

"You just have to jinx it, huh, Daichi?" ; mockingly said Suga. Who immediately pointed his gun to the mutated zombie. With how big and different it looks. 

All of them pointed their Guns towards it, watching it still chewing the poor monkey. Then suddenly it stopped and was staring at them. 

When they thought it wasn't gonna do anything, they thought wrong. The Mutated Zombie moves and when it appears to be standing, they can see how big it really is. 

It was looking down at them, then it scream which is very hurtful to the ears and run towards them. 

One by one, they fired their guns.

With Dates' and Shiratorizawa's Heavy weapons made it stop in the middle and pushes it back.

They keep on firing the mutated one and then it falls down to the ground. No one lowered their guns but after seeing a lot of blood spilling from it, they put down their weapons. 

Which was a bad move. 

When out of nowhere, another mutated zombie came out which is much more bigger than the first one.

They started firing their weapons but despite the heavy ones they have it still went running towards them. 

Then it raises its left arm them swiped towards the soldiers. Some were lucky enough to avoid it but some weren't. 

One of them is Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno Team. 

He went flying a little and was sent towards the trees where he got hurt more from falling in the branches then to the ground. 

He tried to raise himself slowly, and he lean on the tree.

Head spinning, feeling something running down from his forehead. His ears were ringing to the point he can't seem to hear his seniors calling for him.

Kenma, one of Nekoma's team was able to reach Kageyama and was checking the man for damage. Tried talking to him, asking, and putting a white cloth on the bleeding forhead to stop it from spilling more blood. 

And when Kageyama was able to see clearly, he was able to clearly make out Kenma but still can't hear properly. 

When he look behind Kenma, he saw the zombie coming towards them. He shouted for Kenma to look out, which the Pudding head turns around and immediately shielded Kageyama from the incoming Closed fist from the zombie. 

But before it could hit them, a blur of black and orange came out from the trees.

Struck the Zombie down with what seems to be a Katana. A very sharp one that is. 

It immediately slices the arms off from the shoulders and slices the head off. Splitting it into two. 

Once the cloud of dust was gone, they can see a human shaped standing on top of the zombie, holding a katana and was wearing a black hoodie. 

When it faces towards Kenm and Kageyama, what they saw was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aheem.
> 
> Tada~ a new chapter for Red Lips.
> 
> Hope you sweeties like it.
> 
> Take care always and God bless us all. 
> 
> Mwah
> 
> More Kudos to all of you.


	10. Chapter 9

Kageyama can feel a hot and very wet engulfing his shaft. He knows what it was but he just can't seem to open his eyes like he's too tired for it.

The only person he knows who blow him out of nowhere, especially at night is his ex girlfriend. Despite already broke up with her, she still break in his room, when he least expected and blows him.

Feeling so good, Kageyema reaches down and forces the person to swallow him more and they didn't disappoint him.

So warm and slippery, how the tongue swirl at the head and how the person seems to have no gag reflex. 

He fisted the hair to use it as leverage in making the head go up and down. 

The hair that seems to be soft, short and curly. 

Short and curly

Short and curly

Short

And

Curly

Then Kageyama opened his eyes and removes his blanket and came face to face with piercing gaze and orange curly haired boy. 

Who smiles at him with bloody mouth and teeth. Who is opening their mouth and licking their teeth who seems to get more sharper and it looks down towards his dick which the person was holdind, then it lunges it head. 

"STOP!" ; shouted Kageyama. Sitting abruptly, sweating badly.

Then a sudden pain can be felt in his whole body and he saw his right arm in a cast using white sheets. 

He looks around and he seems to be in a wooded room. Each walls are made of wood and the doors are the sliding ones, just like back in his parents home. 

He swiped his bangs and tried to stand up but it seems his legs are hurting also. 

Then the door slides open and came in were Suga and Daichi. 

"Captain" ; greeted Kageyama, trying to bow a little to show respect. 

"It's good to see you're awake, Kageyama. Made us worry back there when you won't wake up anymore. You're giving me white hairs, you brat"; said Suga, who gave a little chuckle. 

Daichi just shake his head and smiled after seeing the confused face from Kageyama. 

"What Suga meant to say is, after the Mutated Z was killed Kenma tried to wake you up after seeing you out. Seeing how you just flew and drop so hard after getting hit, Kenma's concern was your head. Then you won't wake up and even stopped breathing" 

"Wait, What!?" ; Kageyama interrupt. 

"You stopped breathing Kageyama and all the teams own medic tried to save you but we thought it was too late, that until..."

"Until?"

Daichi scratches his head, "The person who killed the mutated zombie did something which we don't know what and then you were breathing"

"The fuck!"; was the only thing Kageyama can say after hearing that not only did he lost consciousness but he also died back there was only mysteriously brought back to life by the very same person that he just dreamt a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it guys.
> 
> Sorry for such a long update, Lately I've been having a hard time breathing and I get tired easily now after getting out from the hospital. 
> 
> I just hope I get better sooooooon. Teehee
> 
> More Kudos to you guys and take care always. Mwah


End file.
